


More To Life

by AdamantSteve



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha!Clint, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantSteve/pseuds/AdamantSteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's heat finally comes in and Clint helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on tumblr and beta read by Dunicha.

For all the myriad afflictions Steve had to put up with before the serum, the one he hadn't had to deal with was painful heats. His body was too weak to muster up much enthusiasm for mating, so Steve was even a little envious of the other omegas at the orphanage who had to be locked in the Heat Cells for their own protection, since any Alpha catching their scent would be filled with violent lust. Most months Steve didn't get a heat at all, and when he did he could usually just jerk off a couple of times and be done with it, barely scenting the air at all. Occasionally Bucky would fuck him through it, but it was something akin to play acting rather than the fervent need the movies made it out to be.

 

The serum changed everything. Suddenly, in a healthy, strapping omega body, his biological urges kicked into overdrive. His first heat post-serum he almost broke Bucky's nose, and he actually had to be tied to the bed to stop from running out into the street half-naked. It wasn't til the haze cleared that Steve realised just how insane he'd been, and it took a good deal of promises on Bucky's part to assure him it was normal. It was the first time he'd ever felt so much like he truly needed it, and once Bucky's reassurances sunk in, he felt no shame in presenting himself to be taken, and Bucky gladly took.

 

After the ice, most things went back to normal pretty fast, or as normal as things 70 years in the future ever could be. Steve being omega was common knowledge now, and society seemed much more permissive of unconventional dynamics too. It seemed in this world, his personal brand of omega behaviour would be welcomed, if only Steve would have a heat.

 

After a few months of meagre heats that put him in mind of the ones he'd had at the orphanage, he spoke to a series of doctors and specialists, who agreed that perhaps the ice had reversed some of the serum's work or just changed his fertility somehow. It wasn't like there was any sort of precedent for 'doing time as a capsicle' as Tony liked to put it, so he was sent home with shrugs and apologies.

 

It wasn't so bad, Steve decided. There was more to life than being uncontrollably horny. He was surrounded by nice Alphas and Betas most of the time who offered to help him out if he ever needed a heat-mate, but he didn't find he needed one and didn't want to bother anyone unnecessarily. 

 

-

 

There was a cloud of gas released into the air one day, a pink fog that some ridiculous individual decided to screw the city over with. Steve and Bruce were sent in since both were impervious to most biological weapons, and they managed to shut it down and bring out the guy. He had some insane desire to liberate the downtrodden alpha by making omegas spontaneously go into heat. When that was revealed, everyone turned to Steve, who shrugged apologetically. He didn't feel any different.

 

But later that evening, celebrating a job done well with no casualties and a bad guy in handcuffs, Steve felt a long missed but familiar pang. Natasha, closest to him, sniffed the air. "Did you just go into heat?" 

Steve looked around the room and shook his head. "Sorry! I don't. Oh no I'm so sorry!" 

Just the scent of him had the Alphas of the room - Clint, Tony and Natasha, eyeing each other suspiciously. Had Steve known he might go into heat he'd have locked himself away, as much for the others' safety as his own. 

 

They started to growl and move, Natasha getting up to join the two men circling each other. It was up to Steve to either let them fight it out to claim him or choose one of them before they began. 

"Clint!" he cried before any of them could lash out. "I choose Clint." 

 

-

 

Clint pulls a sickeningly smug expression as he swaggers past, both Natasha and Tony hissing at him as he walks up to Steve and holds out a hand. Steve takes it, and just that little bit of contact has his stomach twisting in knots. Clint takes him to his room, and the scent of Alpha there is so sweet and perfect to Steve's heat-enhanced senses he just wants to fall to his knees. As it is, Clint leads him to the bed before locking the door, and by the time he turns back Steve's already on all fours and presenting. 

 

"Shit," Clint mutters, coming over and resting a cool palm against Steve's feverish skin. He starts to say something else but Steve cuts him off with a harsh, "Now! Please." 

Clint huffs before nudging him up the bed so he can strip off and line up behind him. "How do you want it?" he asks, because whatever people might think of him, he can be patient and courteous when he needs to be. Steve whines and then actually growls, his tone suddenly switching into Captain Rogers mode. "Get inside me now, Barton." 

 

"Yes, sir," Clint says, holding onto either side of Steve's hips and guiding himself in. Steve's so wet it's slicking down his thighs, and Clint's first press in is as smooth as it'd be if he'd already been fucked. He bottoms out and Steve reaches a hand back to grab him, pull him down so his chest is flush with Steve's burning skin. "Easy," Clint says, since it throws him off balance for a moment. "Please," Steve gasps, and Clint rights himself so he can move his hips. 

 

Steve takes it beautifully, pressing back to meet Clint's thrusts and panting heavily between pleas for more. "Faster," he gasps, burying his head into the pillows when Clint does as he's asked. It's so hard and so good, and it's been so long since Steve's been taken like this that he surrenders himself to his animal nature, uttering nonsense and asking to be mounted forever and bred properly, begging for his 'master's' knot. 

 

If he'd thought about it before, which he had in idle moments, he'd have thought Clint would mock him for being such a needy omega, but he happily does as he's asked, biting Steve's neck harder when he asks him to, squeezing his cock for him and telling him he's good. He doesn't even laugh, but it's not til after that Steve even thinks about that - he just goes with it in mindless ecstasy as Clint fucks and fills him well.

 

Clint's knot feels huge when he comes, clamped over Steve's back with his arms around his shoulders. Steve holds his weight and shudders as he comes untouched, spurting thin omega cum across the bed sheets. He rolls after a moment so that Clint can lay behind him, softly promising him he's perfect and good and safe. The words make him shiver, and then he bucks a little at Clint's hand wrapping back around his cock. He comes a couple more times before Clint's knot goes down and he slips free, and then eats the food Clint brings before they go for another round.

 


End file.
